The Crush Spell
by Siouxsie Delima
Summary: Love is in the air. A Bi Doumeki, a CRAZY Himawari and other things...
1. Nonsense

The crush spell..........

There is said to be a special spell out there to bring you closer than ever.........

Watanuki was walking from school with his 'enemy' Doumeki not far behind.

''GOD! Would you please stop following me!?''

''I'm not following you!''

''Just stay away from me.''

''I'm not behind you just to follow you everywhere. Trust me. I have way more important things to do.''

''Whatever.''

''You know the Valentines day dance isn't far from here.''

''Would you get from behind me talkin' 'bout some freakin' Valentines day!''

''I'm just saying. Are you going?''

''What? You want to go out with me?!''

''Don't be stupid.''

''I bet everybody wants to go out with you!''

''And?''

''You must be gay or something.''

''Don't play with me.''

Watanuki laughed ''You know you've hit it from the back a couple huh?''

Doumeki blushed ''Shut up. Never.''

''Whatever!''

Watauki gasped ''Crap I gotta run.

Watanuki ran to Yuko's house which of coarse Doumeki could not see.

********************************************************************

''Where were you for so long?''

''Talking.''

''With who?''

''Want some more sake?''

''Don't try to change the subject.''

''I'm not changin' nothin' trust me.''

''You were out with Doumeki weren't you?''

''NUH-UH!''

''I've got to hand it to you. He's quite handsome.''

''Uh-uh! I'm cuter!''

''But you like him right?''

''Nope! I hate him!''

''That's what you want to believe.'' Yuko smiled ''The red string of fate says differently.''

''Please! I really don't feel like it-

There was another costumer.

Watauki and Yuko went to take a look.

It was Himawari.

Watauki blushed ''Himawari what are you doing here!''

''I don't know. What is this place!''

''It's my shop. You can make any wish you want. Come with me tell me I'll make it come true for a price.''

''What?''

''You heard me bi-

Watanuki cut her off he knew that it was Yuko's time of the month so she was being alittle impatient.

''C'mon, Let's get you settled Himawari!''

''O-Okay.''

Both women sat down at the table and Yuko asked ''What do you wish for?''

''Well it's this boy that I want to ask out. But I don't know how to ask.''

''Is it Domeki?'' Wantauki asked.

Himawari nodded.

''How about you go with me instead of that loser!''

Yuko popped him.

''Okay sorry.''

Himawari giggled.

''I won't grant your wish!''

''What!''

''It's the spell that will take over and you fate!''

''What spell?''

''The crush spell. Just wait. Your wish might be granted or the opposite. Just wait and see. We're closed. Shit i'm crampin'.''

Watanuki said ''Bye Himawari.''

'' Bye Watauki. Bye Yuko and take Midol for those cramps.'' Himawari said leaving.

Yuko nodded and then looked at Watanuki ''Go home kid. Walk safe and refrain from fucking Domeki!''

''YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THING ABOUT!?''

''Maybe.''

''Discusting!''

''You know you want Doumeki! And hey! If you two ever hit it off! Tape it!''

Watanuki growls with disgust ''Bye Yuko.''

''Bye Baby.''

That's it so far. I don't know what to do for the next chapter 


	2. The spell

2:40AM

''WATANUKI-KUN!PLEASE COME OVER AND MAKE SOME VALENTINES STUFF FOR US!''

''WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU FUCKIN' KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!''

''COME OVER NOW WATANUKI I'M COUNTING ON YOU!''

Watanuki sighed 'That bitch is gonna be the death of me!' Watanuki put on his uniform and walked all the way to Yuko's house. ''Oh Watanuki-kun you came!''

''Yeah,yeah, the fuck ever so what do you want me to do?''

''I want you to make us some chocolate cupcakes and valentine cards!''

''Why did you wait until today to tell me to make this shit!''

''Don't get loud with me my love can't you see I m suffering from horrible cramps.''  
Watanuki quietly tip toed away slightly frightened.

4:50 AM

''Yuko I'm done!''

''Okay then you can rest until it's time to go to school.''

When Watanuki walked out yuko went over to the cupcake that said Doumeki and sprinkled magical dust over it and then to Himiwari's and finally Watanuki's. Yuko chanted the spell three times and then whispered ''This is only the beginning...''

**Aurthors note:I know that it's alittle silly now but it'll get better. :D**


	3. Silliness

Watanuki and Himawari sat down on the steps eating lunch.

''Mm...This is really good Watanuki!This is truly the best cupcake I've had! What did you use?''

''The usual. Flour and all that other stuff it's really complicated but as long as you like it!''

''Oi! Where's mine!'' Doumeki yelled walking up to them.

Watanuki gave it to him reluctantly. Doumeki took a bite and then his eyes widened ''Wha-What did y-you p-p-p-pu...'' Hearts formed in his eyes.

''Why you lookin' at me like that man?''

''K-K-K-K-KI-MMI! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS TODAY MAY I BRUSH YOUR BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR!''

''What the hell!''

Himi said ''No way! I want you to brush MY hair Doumeki!''

Doumeki looked at her, rolled his eyes, and proceed to harass Watanuki.

Watanuki ran down the stairs and out of the school.

''Stay away from me dude!''

''Kimi-kun! Please don't run away!''

Doumeki chased after Watanuki and Himiwari ran after Doumeki.

''DOUMEKI PLEASE!''Watanuki ran into Yuko's shop and then exhaled a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding on to when he realized no one was chasing him anymore.

''Watanuki don't you supposed to be at school?''

''Doumeki and Himawari chased me all the way here!''

''Why?''

''I don't know I was hoping that you would!'' Watanuki said through slanted eyes.

''Oh whatever do you mean Kimi-Kun?''

''So you did do do something you...you thing!''

''No need to get angry this time I really don't know what's going on!''

''I'm staying here over night! Knowing Doumeki he would stand out there until I come out and start chasing me all the way over again!''

''Oh my gosh you act like you're scared of him or something! If you don't like what he's doing then you FIGHT him!''

''AW SHUT UP! You just want to see some yaoi! you would probably spray use with water and oil us up!''

''That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that!''

''(SIGH) You're truly working my nerves right about now woman!''  
Silence .

''You know, I don't have time to fight with you dear I going to make dinner.'' Watanuki clapped his hands over his mouth.

''OOOOHHH WHAT DID YOU SAY KIMI-KUN?'' Mokana said hopping around the corner.

''Whatever!'' Watanuki said walking to the kitchen.

Yuko whispered ''The game's just started kiddies let's see who can last the longest or who are the wussy wimps that will fall under my great power!''

''WHAT WAS THAT YUKO?''

''OH NOTHING KIMI-KUN! TIME TO EAT(giggles).''

**Authors note:this chapter is quite silly too but the next chapter will be serious.**


	4. Himiwari's soul for my love!

Wanatanuki woke up and got ready for school. Wantanuki ignored all of the constant calls from Yuko in the other room.  
He kept thinking about the crazy day he had. He wished that it never happened. He wanted to tell himself it was just an awful dream but that really didn't work. Doumeki was all he was thinking about. He couldn't get that gaze out of his mind!  
Doumeki was pretty hot but Watanuki would never let himself stoop down to such a low level and fall for Doumeki.

Wanatnuki threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the house only to be faced to face with a fresh smelling groomed up Doumeki. Wantanuki couldn't believe his eyes! Doumemi was grinning.

''What are you grinning so much about idiot!''

''You are truly beautiful my love.''

Wantauki sighed, he didn't want to deal with this level of stupidity today. He then grabbed Doumeki's hand. Doumeki blushed deeply like a little school girl. Wantanuki tried to bring his arm back but couldn't. ''I love you too baby.'' Doumeki said kissing Wantanuki's cheek. When did he tell Doumeki he loved him?

''What's wrong? Do you want to skip school today or something? Because I don't really mind.''

''Okay...'' Wantanuki said creeped out.

Doumeki then dragged him to the park (Wantanuki was kind of dazed). ''So will you go to the dance with me?''  
''Sure whatever.'' Wantauki said blushing a little.

Doumeki leaned in for a kiss and surprisingly Wantauki did not feel the urge to pull away, The kiss was rough yet very soft in a way the made Wantanuki melt from the inside out. Doumeki muttered something in his mouth while they were kissing but Wantanuki payed him no mind. Finally they pulled out of the kiss. ''Did you hear me? I said I love you Kimihiro.''

''I-I love you too Shizuka.'' Wantanuki said leaning in to kiss him again. Wantanuki jumped at the feeling of something hard and warm poking his thigh. ''.That?'' Wantanuki questioned slowly.

''I can't help it my love you are just so beautiful.''

''Thank you I guess, but this feels weird I...''

''You'll get used to it.'' Doumeki muttered bringing him in for another kiss.

~Bri~

''OOOOH! I'm so jealous! I wish I had a love like yours!'' Yuko exclaimed as the two boys stood in her shop.

''When did this place get here?'' Doumeki asked looking around ''I never seen this place being built.''

''You didn't tell him Kimi?''

''We were kissing and I forgot.''

''What an useless worker I have...'' Yuko then said ''Doumeki-kun you're in my shop for a reason. you want a wish of yours granted.''

''A wish?'' Doumeki thought for a minute ''Well my wish is to have Kimihiro love me forever and stay with me forever.''

''okay but I need something in return.''

''How about Himiwari's soul.'' Doumeki said flatly ''She'll only get in the way.''

''Well that does sound like a good deal, You know that you'll have to capture her right?''

''Yeah but anything to keep Kimi.'' Doumeki said kissing Wantanuki's cheek.

Yuko grinned and said ''Well then it looks like we have a new mission!''

**Aurthors note:I like this chapie! **


End file.
